An Everted Odyssey to Humanity's Redemption 進撃の巨人, Shingeki no Kyojin
by Amaterasura
Summary: This first person narration is a recount of Freya Eichmann's (OC) empirical hardships since the day humanity was once again pushed to the brink of vicissitudes after a century of peace. An Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fiction
1. Introduction Chapter

***I do not own 進撃の巨人****/Attack on Titan. This is a fan fiction based on the authentic logic and plot of the story line. Although the main character is non-existent in the original story.**

**Evert** means to turn outward referring to the expeditions outside the Wall  
**Odyssey** means a long wandering and eventful journey  
**Redemption**: to redeem

This first person narration is a recount of Freya Eichmann's empirical hardships since the day humanity was once again pushed to the brink of vicissitudes after a century of peace.

The young lass had led a relatively harmonious life with her parents in Shiganshina. Good natured Freya had only one male friend parallel to her age. Yet their bond were no less than that of a kinship. On that day, year 845, the onslaught commenced by the Colossal Titan not only bloodied Shiganshina, Freya's home town, but also killed her parents. She witnessed her best friend being mortally wounded and presumed him dead. Now all those important to her were lost, an emotionally shattered Freya knelt down in the rubbles and waited for her life's final hours.

Squeezed in a Titan's hungry grip, Freya felt nothing. A Survey Corps soldier beheaded the Titan that was about to devour her and put Freya to safety. "Why saving me..?" The lass lost all means to live, she wanted to leave with her beloved ones. But fate decided that it was too early for her to die.

**Character profile**

Name: Freya Eichmann

Meaning: Freya (the name of the goddess of love, beauty, war and death in Norse mythology)

Skin color: fair

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark blue

**Year 845, Appearance of the Colossal Titan**

Age: 12

Height: 155 cm

Weight: 45 kg

**Year 846, Just enlisted in the Military **

Age: 13

Height: ?

Weight: ?

**After Graduation**

Age: 17

Height: ?

Weight: ?


	2. Chapter 1 - Early Life

**Chapter 1 - Early Life**

**Freya Eichmann** was born and raised in **Shiganshina district**, a town located on the South edge of **Wall Maria**.

Freya's parents were wealthier than their average neighbors. But moving inward was not permitted by the **Royal Government**. After all, the four outcropped towns such as Shiganshina served to attract **Titans** in order to diminish the scope of security of Wall Maria.

From the surface, Freya was a blessed child with a happy household. However, being more privileged does have a toll; kids around her age were envious of her higher family background and cast her out. Freya's vain attempts at making friends in her early childhood days caused her to feel alienated. But among all people, a boy didn't care for superficial factors and had a friendly interest in Freya. The boy's name was **Maximilian**. He had soft blond hair and blue eyes. Every adult around town commented on how beautiful the child was. Of course, Freya was fine looking too, but only attracted less attention due to her being low key.

They were always seen together, visitors from the inner walls would often believe they were siblings. After many years of companionship with Maximilian, she bloomed a new personality and had a good look on life again. Freya gradually became well accepted among his other friends. She didin't care how the rest of the kids viewed her, because she had Maximilian.

**Year 843 (Freya and Maximilian, 10 years old) **

"Freya, do you ever wish to see what's outside the wall one day?" Maximilian layed on the grassy plain, nibbling a flower stem between his lips

"Maybe, I never wondered about it before. Why do you ask?" I replied while picking a wild flower

"If I were to live my entire life within these wall's restrains, I'd certainly feel bad for myself.." He closed his eyes

...

That was the first time I ever pondered on what lies beyond the walls. Shiganshina was neither a small nor big town. If we ever get bored, Maximilian and I would go to this vast green field full of threes, windmills and peasant houses inside Wall Maria. Civilization and nature were combined together to form the land we live in. What else do we need? To risk our life just to get a glimpse of the outside world to fulfill our curiosity? Having any interest beyond that wall is banned by the Royal Government anyway. But Maximilian does have a point; what would a cow know about the world outside if it always stayed inside the barn, waiting to be milked?

I lied down beside Maximilian and took a nap.

In my sleep I heard mild thunder rumblings.

Rain drops dipped on my face. I opened my eyes; the sky turned grey and cloudy.

"Freya, get up, it's gonna rain.." Maximilian sat up

He took off his outer vest and wrapped it on my head. "Put this on, you will catch a cold."

Maximilian pulled my sleeve and I got up. We ran and sheltered ourselves under the gate's arc. Rain started to pour.

**Year 845 (Freya and Maximilian, 12 years old)**

My dim basement was lit up by a candle. Maximilian got his hands on a book with old records about the world outside, which he said to have borrowed it form a new friend called **Armin**, who I haven't met yet. Maximilian was more fascinated about it than I was. We had to be cautious, because owning such books was forbidden.

"They say the world beyond the wall is vast and have no bounds. Forests are many times the size of our own land. Treasures lie in caves and oceans. I can't imagine what a sea would look like..!" Maximilian was completely intrigued by the thoughts of venturing beyong the wall

"Freya, if I become a part of the Survey Corps when I grow up, I will get the chance to explore the world outside! Its' the only way!" He excitedly exclaimed

"But last time an old lady said only 20% made back from their expeditions! Its too risky. Why not join the Military Police instead?" I said

"Quit being a coward, Freya! Those who wish to join the Military Police are just lazy people who want to live a safe life in the inner wall. They are scared to pursue freedom, they don't mind being locked up in a fence.."

The flashback of two years ago suddenly occurred to me. On that day, inside Wall Maria, Maximilian asked me for the first time, if I would like to see the outside world.

"Maximilian.. you are not serious are you?" I wearily asked

"Of course I am!"

"Armin and another friend of his share this belief too!" He protested

"Who's the other friend?"

"**Eren Jaeger**"

I didn't know who that was.

Maximilian went on: "I'm not very familiar with Jaeger, because you know, he has a sister and everyone is scared of her.. Wherever Jaeger went, she always follows him, so I wouldn't want to have anything to do with that guy."

"Haha, Maximilian you are afraid of some girl!" I laughed

"It's not anything like that! She doesn't look like an ordinary girl.. She can beat a guy out of his wits.." His face turned green as he spoke

"You are depicting a demon rather than a girl.."

"That word suits her!" Maximilian yelled

...


	3. Chapter 2 - Downfall of Shiganshina

_Over a hundred years ago，_

_Humanity suddenly found itself faced with a new predator_

_They were far more powerful than humans_

_Humanity was immediately pushed to the brink of extinction_

_The survivors built three walls:_

_Maria, Rose, and Sina_

_There, they enjoyed a century of peace_

_However..._

_..._

**Chapter 2 - The Downfall of Shiganshina**

**Year 845**

On my mother's behalf, I insisted on going to a family friend's barn inside Wall Maria to bring home a jar of milk. I ran all the way to the gate. The Garrisons were playing cards, living their usual insouciant life style. I heard frequent complains from the town's people about paying excessive taxes for the Royal Government, since nothing threatening has ever happened for the last century. Many residents in Shiganshina felt indignant towards the rules which bounded them. People living outside the inner wall could never move in unless they enlist in the Military and graduate as the top ten soldiers of their trainee squad. Then, they might get a chance to apply for the Military Police to serve the King, so they could live a safe life inside the wall.

"Cowards, huh..? That's what Maximilian called those who succeeded.."

I passed through the gate and entered the boundary within Wall Maria. The grassy field reflected a sheen as wind blew across the land. Windmills worked to their full potential.

"Mr. Fleischer! Are you home?" I pounded on the farm house's wooden door

"Oh, Freya, you are here already?" The door was opened: a man smiled to me and brought out a fresh jar of milk.

"Thanks!" I grabbed some coins from my pocket and handed them over

"... That's too much." He gave a few coins back to me

Mr. Fleischer was a long time family friend and always insisted us to buy milk from him for free. But my parents couldn't possibly agree to such kind gesture. As a result, we get big discounts instead.

"Freya, don't forget to say hello to Mr. Eichmann for me..!"

"I will-! See you later!"

The jar weighted a great deal. I stopped and rested for a minute when I reached the gate. A Garrison came up to me and asked, "need help to carry that?"

"Thanks, but I can manage it" I appreciated his offer

My life has turned for the better since I met Maximilian. He saved me from those gloomy days and was a great companion to me for many years. I even made many new friends thanks to him. Without exaggerating, I own him everything..

**Can such care-free life can go on forever? Or...**

**...**

A thunder-like electrical discharge stroke from the sky, startling everyone around. The ground violently vibrated. I lost balance and dropped the milk jar, crashing it.

"Damn.."

I suddenly noticed how everyone just stopped on their track and stared towards one single direction. The moment I saw the look in their eyes, I knew something wasn't right.

Turning to the sight they focused on, I saw a giant hand with no skin grabbing the top edge of the outer wall, making it crack. That's... impossible.

The wall is 50 meters high!

"**A Titan!**" Someone among the mass cried

My heart beat froze: "that's a Titan?!"

I snapped out by the sound of an enormous explosion coming from the wall: dozens of giant boulders fell down the sky, smashing unfortunate houses and people. The Titan broke a hole in the wall. Anything out there is now able to get inside Shiganshina..

The town people were immediately conquered by the absolute fear and lost control. Tramped occurred, killing more people. Heavy lumbers falling from the damaged houses crashed on the rushing individuals. The town broke into a dreadful disarray. Everyone crammed by the single gate to Wall Maria. However, only a few were able to get through. Humanity demonstrated itself fully at this point, those wanting to survive trampled and pushed on anyone to clear a path for themselves, regardless the fact if they victimized children or elderly people.

"My house!" I ran back as fast as my legs could carry me. On the way, I witnessed more tragedies. My mind was blank, I didn't dare to imagine my house being destroyed.

**"The Titans are getting inside!" **Screams just got significantly more despairing.

I didn't care at all, I just wanted to get home faster.

I stopped on my track. Something, something big loomed above me. I looked up: a hideous human-like giant about 4 meters tall stooped down to reach me.

"What.. is that thing? A Titan?" My legs was about to knelt down

But my inner will of finding my parents and Maximilian got me back on my feet. I turned around and ran with all my might. The Titan followed me. I hopped over a rock and the giant creature tripped on it and fell. I continued to dash towards my house.

Right in front of me, my house was intact.. But my parents were nowhere in sight. An older woman ran by and yelled to me, "Freya, forget it! Just get away! Your parents were already eaten!"

...

"...What? Eaten..?" In one swipe I sat on the ground. The pain was so overwhelming that I felt almost nothing.

"Freya, get up!" A hand firmly grabbed my arm and pulled me up. It was Maximilian.

"Maximilian.." I unconsciously said

"My parents are missing too, I can't afford to loose you as well!" He took my hand and ran towards the gate

More Titans came inside the wall and picked up any human they could reach. The way they eat them was purely disgusting. Blood sparged everywhere. Those tiny people were completely helpless in front of the Titans; their cries were harrowing. Some didn't had the courage to even run away, or they were rather too scared to move.

My mind spaced out while Maximilian was dragging me with him. A lumber fell.. and crashed on him.


	4. Chapter 3 - No More Reason to Live

**Chapter 3 - No More Reason to Live**

Maximilian's fall jerked me on the ground with him. The heavy lumber crushed him underneath; more stones and bricks fell down, burying him deeper. Blood oozed from his lips. Maximilian tightened his hand around mine and said, "go to the gate, Freya... you are on your own now.."

...

Tears uncontrollably rolled down my face. My vision blurred instantly. I haven't cried yet when I received news about my parents being eaten.. Maximilian was more precious to me than anyone else.

"..I'm not going anywhere!" I got up and dug away any rock and bricks I could lift

"I.. can't feel my body anymore." Maximilian's voice sounded tired

I don't care, I'll get you away with me!

I looked at him, Maximilian isn't moving anymore. His eyelids are half closed; they look empty and dull.

My tears stopped. I knelt down in the rubbles. If the person I love the most is gone, then I don't want to live either. I will stay with him here, until my last hour..

My face was expressionless; I stared down at Maximilian's pale face.

...

The ground shook lightly as footsteps resonated. But no one is heavy enough to make the ground tremor, at least no human.. My surrounding was soon overshadowed. A Titan had found me from behind. A big fleshy hand wrapped around me and brought me up. Its skin was emitting steams. I feel like being mildly burned inside its grip.

This one.. was a 15 meters class Titan.

It's facial expression looked almost mentally challenged. Saliva seeped through its hungry lips, its breath smelled of blood.

I looked down at Maximilian and uttered, "if I die now, I can meet you again in the after life.."

The Titan fully opened its mouth and I was about to be devoured. I felt no emotions. My eyes closed.

...

I suddenly felt being harshly sprinkled by some hot liquid. It smelled of iron. I opened my eyes and the Titan's head had rolled to the ground. I've been sparged with its blood! The headless body lost balance and leaned forward to fall. I'm 15 meters above the ground, I will die anyway.

Unexpectedly, the Titan's grip was briskly cup open by a silver blade and I fell. Who ever killed it caught me in mid-air and landed safely on the ground.

"Oi, are you alright?" A nonchalant voice asked

"Why did you save me.."

"Tch! I can't just let these Titans loom free you know..! Those weak Garrison pigs are pathetic." His tone was filled with a condescending attitude

I looked up to see his face; a pair of sharp blue eyes stared down at me. His gaze was intimidating. This person is a fully equipped soldier; his affiliation must be different from those of the Garrisons, for he's wearing a distinguished green cape.

"Whatever.. I can't allow you to escape on your own. More Titans just entered through that damn hole in the wall." He was ready to activate his gear

"Put me down..! Just leave me here!" I tried to break free from him, but he was unbelievably strong

"You ungrateful brat, you want to get eaten again or what!? He irritatingly hissed

Without time to protest, he launched his gear and projected us into the sky. That sensation felt like suicide.. The soldier's body was kept in perfect balance with just two single strings attached on both sides. My weight didn't affect him even in the slightest.

He landed by the pier of Shiganshina, where an excessive crowd gathered. The lifeboats to Wall Rose were crammed with people. The Garrisons hardly managed to regulate the rest of the mob on the dock. The soldier firmly grabbed my arm and pulled us into the crowd, directly to the Garrisons guarding the embarkment.

"Put this girl on the boat." He released his grasp

"Hai! Captain Levi!" The two Garrisons simultaneously put their fists onto their chest.

The moment I turned around, the man called Levi had already shot the wires up into the sky and left everyone behind.

On the boat, I was emotionally tortured by grief. Just an hour ago, everyone was still alive.. The image of Maximilian being crushed inked inside me, it couldn't be erased. Every time the flashback surfaced, my chest muscles felt like ripping up. The rest of the surviving passengers sobbed quietly. Some hid their desperate faces in their arms.

"Humanity will be devoured again..." An almost insane man mumbled

Harrowing cries were suddenly heard among the passengers. It was already sunset. A Titan like no others entered by the hole in the wall. Its body was skinless, but had iron-like bulks covering many areas. What happened next was out of the ordinary judging from a normal Titan's behavior. It got into a dashing position and sprints towards Wall Maria. People watched it in dread as the new wall was completely penetrated. Wall Maria was lost too.

At this point, what's the purpose of living? Where are we going to live..? I wasn't crying nor shaking. I was emotionally destroyed. I can't even feel pain anymore. I couldn't possibly understand, why, a boy not much younger than me rose to his feet and gripped his hands on the coaming in raging tears.

"**... I'LL KILL THEM ALL..!"**

"**I'LL WIPE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM... OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!"**

The deck fell silent again.

Among the entire crowd, he, was the only one who swore for revenge on the Titans.


	5. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

**Chapter 4 – Aftermath**

I was among the estimated five hundred survivors evacuated from Shiganshina that day. In the following months, we refugees were convoyed to barren lands to plant crops and to forage for food. Despite our efforts, famine still ravaged on humanity. Later, a failed attempt to recover Wall Maria contrived by the Royal Government had cost almost all the lives of the refugees from the lost territory; about 20% of the entire population.

During the hardest times, I didn't strive for food nor did I have a will to survive, unlike everyone else. I was close to death on many occasions. Yet, heavens had cruelly toyed with my life again. An old woman refugee always saved her food portions for me. When I asked her why, she simply said that if she did so, the remorse feeling of being unable to save her daughter from starvation would appease for just a little bit. I accepted her generosity not because I was hungry. I basically "played along with her" to alleviate her sadness of loosing a kin, a feeling that I shared.

A few months later, the old woman died. Her last wish was for me to join the Military Police so that I could live a safe life in the inner wall and never go hungry again. I complied with her wish.

**Year 846**

_Age: 13_

_Height: 160 cm_

_Weight: 50 kg _

At 13, I enlisted in the Military's **104th trainee corps**. Since it was soldiers' duties to risk their lives to fight the Titans, I didn't hesitate to join them as a means to end my nonsensical life when the opportunity comes. But, I had never imagined that the squad would go through a filtering process during the initial weeks. Those unsuitable candidates would be transferred to the front line directly. During the basic **2D maneuver gear** training session, I deliberately lost my balance for a knock out. The merciless instructor **Keith Shadis** gave me a warning to master the gear before the next examination, or else the convoy to the front line awaits me. But, I actually preferred the consequence.

That night, I undressed my outer brown leather uniform and laid quietly on my side in the barrack with no particular thoughts in mind. No one else but me had returned to bed at such an early hour. Those who failed today's training are all outside practicing. Footsteps came in and halted behind my back. I ignored it.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? To fail the maneuver gear training." A young male voice spoke

Hearing that, my eyes briskly opened. It's impossible that he could see through my thoughts. I didn't know whether I should turn around to see who it was or continue to sleep.

Seeing me not reacting, the person spoke again: "why are you doing this to yourself? Those who will be dispatched to the front line won't ever return..!"

"Shut up.. I'm not cut out to be a soldier, that's all." I calmly replied while remaining in the same position

"But..!" The person stuttered

"..." I said nothing more

**On the next day**

"Eichmann! Your performance today shall decide whether you are qualified to be regarded as a soldier with potential or a useless junk to be sent to the front line!" Keith Shadis barked to my ears

I was well strapped up in the gear, hooked on a giant metallic tripod fixed to the ground. All members of the 104th trainee squad stood before me, watching. Who ever spoke to me last night is in there too, undoubtedly. I didn't care for embarrassment or failure. I'm an individual who cares for nothing after all; losing everything on that day had made me apathetic towards life, and towards myself.

The instructor ordered two soldiers to rotate the lever to pull me up. Once lifted off the ground, I first kept my balance for a few seconds. The crowd sighed in admiration.

Now, I'm ready for my deliberate fall. But before I could execute it, both metallic wires attached on my belt broke at the top. I fell to the ground, hitting my head.

"Are you alright!?" A soldier helped me sit up. I pressed my head in wince.

Blood slipped down through my fingers. I heard the instructor yelling commands and felt someone detaching my belt.

"You and you there! Take her to the infirmary!"

"Did she pass then..?!" Someone uneasily asked

"If not because the gear had broke, I'm certain she could stay upright until now.. She's fine."

"Damn it.." I clenched my teeth in frustration at the unexpected occurrence

"Next, your turn **Jaeger**!" The instructor yelled

Two soldiers escorted me to the infirmary and one of them left. While the nurse was cleaning my wound and preparing for the bandages, I got a glimpse of the remaining soldier, a tall young man with short-cropped hair and light freckles.

"Please rest yourself on the bed, I must change the bandages after two hours." The nurse left and closed the door.

An awkward silence followed.

"Actually.. I'm the one who made you fall. That wound looks worst than I thought.. I'm sorry." The young soldier threw me a glance and quickly looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"What..?"

He nervously rubbed his neck and said: "last night while everyone returned to bed.. I secretly unhinged a few components around the pulley so that the wires will slip out when under pressure for too long."

"Why did you..?"

"Because I know that you failed the training yesterday on purpose! You DO have potential!" He suddenly turned serious

"That voice.. you are the guy from last night." I said

"Yeah. My name is Marco Bodt, please to meet you."

"I'm Freya Eichmann."


	6. Chapter 5 - New Light

**Chapter 5 - New Light**

And so, my attempt at transferring to the front line has failed.

Later, an engineer assigned to repair the damaged components accurately concluded that, someone must had deliberately unhinged the missing parts, which caused the incident. However, the culprit was never identified.

Some days later, my wound on the forehead has healed and I resumed my training with the 104th trainee squad. Instructor Keith Shadis might possess a subtle sadistic nature, for he had ordered me to run 20 laps around the camp field **every night** to make amends for my repose days.

The exercise initially strained my body to its limit at no more than 6 laps. I had to stop and catch my breath when no one was looking. The consequence would be dire if the instructor ever caught me resting.

At the end of my very first day, my body felt like being burned from the inside. For a good moment, I couldn't swallow for there weren't even any saliva to moist my desiccated throat. I ambled back to the barracks to find everyone long entered in their slumber. Lonely crickets sang in obscure corners.

The barrack was dimly lit up by a few night lights; I could more or less distinguish my surrounding. Soft footsteps approached; someone surreptitiously came up to me from behind and tapped my shoulder.

"Woa, what heat.. I mean, your temperature." A voice whispered, I recognized it to be Marco Bodt's.

"Marco? Aren't you supposed to be in bed at this time..?" I whispered back and turned around to face him

"Umm.. I thought you might be dehydrated or something after all those vigorous running.. Here, I brought you some water. I tried to snatch some bread too, but I failed. Hope you don't mind.." He awkwardly chuckled

I forced myself to suppress the desire to shed a happy tear after hearing that. Marco reminded me the old woman who saved me her food portions and Maximilian.

"You're too kind, Marco. Water is more than enough. I don't need any food."

"Its still my fault that you're running you know.." He uneasily said

...

**The Next Morning**

Everyone in the barrack swiftly got out of bed at the early morning call. My entire body was sore; every muscle was severely strained by last night's exercise. Despite the great discomfort, I rapidly changed into my uniform and joined the rank outside.

After the daily roll call, we began our morning run in the mountains. Running uphills was torture, those leg muscles felt like tearing apart.

The instructor yelled on his horse: "you pigs are going to be graded on this one! Don't slack off!"

"Easy for him to say.." A tall blond soldier grunted to himself

The arduous day continued with the final stage of the 2D maneuver gear training.

**At Dusk**

"Maybe you really should rest tonight..! You do remember how **Sasha Braus** went insane after she ran for four hours a few weeks ago, right?!" **Christa Renz** wearily suggested to me

"Ah that potato girl? Nah, I rather run than begging that old guy.."

My second night started. Instructor Keith stood on a watchtower to observe my new torture activity. Those corpse-like deep eye sockets of his gave me the creeps.

Tonight is actually a lot more tougher than yesterday because of the muscle pain.

I saw Marco peeking out at the window inside the camp house. Sigh, he must have felt guilty again..

**And so, days like these repeated for over two weeks.**

As my initial muscle pain had gradually subdued, I noticed a major boost in my stamina. As a result, the instructor had mercilessly added 10 more laps to my limit. But, his cruel exercise actually gave off a few positive changes in the long-run.

My body became incredibly toned, and now, I'm able to sustain vigorous trainings which my teammates all have a hard time to adapt.

At the end of 2D maneuver gear training, I began to shift into a new way of thinking. I **was** an individual fearing new changes. My old perspective of living a peaceful life in Shiganshina with my parents and Maximilian was all I've wanted. My mind kept linger in the past, thinking that those who I have lost were the sole reason for my existence. After their death, I refuse to acknowledge anyone else. But, the sudden appearance of Marco and many other friends' benevolence had made me wonder: could I at least try to establish new bonds in order to move forward?


	7. Chapter 6 - Resurfaced Memory

**Chapter 6 - Resurfaced Memory**

Two more weeks later, my nightly routine of 30 laps has officially ended. I could finally join my teammates again every evening after supper. During this time period, Marco and I met a new friend, **Jean Kirschstein**. Jean is a tall boy with light caramel and brown hair. Personally, I believe the best trait about him is his frankness; I never have the need to guess what's on his mind since he always directly expresses himself. However, Jean's character undoubtedly displayed a bad side. I once saw him mocking a rather untalented trainee named Eren who failed the 2D maneuver gear training. Another time, he made fun about **Connie Springer**, calling him a "shaved little monkey" who knew about boasting. On a few other occasions, Jean voiced unwise comments which enraged individuals with contradicting views. His most indignant victim happened to be **Eren Jaeger, **again. Nevertheless, Jean is trustworthy and cares for his close friends.

On the night of Jean's altercation with Eren, I laid on my bed in the dark, thinking about all the events happened during the day. The name Jeager didn't sound too unfamiliar, but its trace is too obscure to be tracked in my memory. Although I'm certain it had passed at least several times to my ears without being properly noticed. Chronological pasts flooded through my head on their own accord.

_"You wanna pick a fight again, __**Jaeger **__you jerk?!"_ That was Jean and Eren's quarrel earlier in the day

_"Next, your turn, __**Jaeger**__!"_ I heard the Instructor yelling this name after I hit my head at the 2D maneuver gear examination..

_"Who's the other friend?", "__**Eren Jaeger**__."_ This... I can't..

My eyes abruptly opened in the dark as I recalled the origin of this last piece of scattered memory. I was 12 years old then, when Shiganshina was still inhabited. One day **Maximilian** got his hands on an antique book from his new friend Armin, and we read it together in my basement. He defended his will to join to the **Survey Corps** when he becomes an adult as a means to explore the outside world. That's right.. It was this Eren Jaeger who he mentioned.. along with **Armin Arlert**, who is now a member of the 104th squad which I am a part of. The only one missing here is you, Maximilian. But you can never-

"Tsk!"

My hands harshly pressed on my eyes to control my desire to shed a nostalgic tear for him. I didn't want to disturb other people's sleep and to attract attention to myself. Some years ago, I was one of the people preferring the position of the Military Police to the Survey Corps. But, to think about it now as a trainee, we are working so hard to compete for a spot in the top 10 because of the very same reason. At the end, those who achieved the best score would abandon the skills which acquired with so many sweat and blood to only live a safe life by the King. If the most skillful Titan slayers were assigned to join the Survey Corps as obligation, those damn ogres would be all long since annihilated. Talk about perforating the Walls, they would possess no such opportunity.

Rest in peace Maximilian.. I will realize your dream for you, no matter what. From today, I will devote my own life to become one of the best trainees, but not bearing the objective of joining the Military Police. If there weren't anyone among the best who chose to use his skill to kill the Titans, then I shall be the first. The tragedy of Shiganshina would be the last to ever occurred to humanity.

**The Next Day **

Before dawn, everyone in the barracks were ordered to get dressed and to gather outside at once. The winter season has arrived. Sasha Blaus shivered like a scarecrow in the ranks. Once noticed, instructor Kieth chastised her in front of the entire squad. Sasha on the other hand, had gotten used to the frequent verbal bashing and expressed no shame. The instructor sighed and shook his head in deprecation.

"Today we shall test your survival ability in harsh conditions! Take off all your coats! To be able to endure en entire day on the snow mountain will grant you a considerable grade! Those who are too coward to sustain this training can drop out! I do not wish to see your face again!" Keith Shadis barked

Everyone wearily looked at each other. A few left the ranks. I recognized Eren Jaeger standing at some distance in front of me, stable like a statue with a determined look on his face. As if our minds were connected, I understand that he must want to become a Survey Corps at all cost just like Maximilian had said. By looking at Eren, he slightly reminded me of my childhood friend, even though they looked nothing alike.

"Run faster you weaklings! If Titans were chasing after you, you'd be already swallowed! This is a matter of life and death! Reality is cruel, you brain lackers!" Kieth Shadis yelled to us on his horse, leading the way

We avoided casting any look at our instructor. The warm coat on his body would remind us the unfair contrast. This exercise may sound cruel and impossible, but I went through the entire trajectory with rather ease, thanks to the unbearable running the instructor had weighted on me over the past weeks. This is nothing, the only new obstacle is to endure the freezing weather.

A short blond haired boy collapsed in exhaustion and fell in the snow. Christa wanted to help him up but was chided by the instructor. She reluctantly continued her course without helping him. I deliberately slowed down my pace to let everyone surpass me and I went to the boy in the snow. I turned his body around and identified his face to be Armin Arlert.


	8. Chapter 7 - Comply to Superiors

**Chapter 7 - Comply to Superiors  
**

"Armin? Are you conscious?" I tapped his cheek several times to bring back his senses. His skin felt cold.

Armin didn't move, his eyelids didn't even flicker. Those chapped and pale lips are bad signs.. How can the instructor forsake him? I pulled one of Armin's arm over my shoulder and stood up. His body was rather light for a boy. Due to the accumulating snow devouring my ankles, I couldn't accelerate my pace to catch up with the group. At half km of uphill roads, I grew increasingly tired and bent down to catch my breath. My body temperature gradually cooled down and most of my strength was lost. If I continue to drag Armin, I might collapse or die from the cold. If I don't, I will surely feel guilty to leave someone dying.

Unexpectedly, Armin let out a dry cough. He awoke. "What happened..?"

"Finally you regained consciousness!" I said

Armin regained his balance and stood on his own, relieving my tired body from his weight.

"Heeey! Freya!" A voice echoed from a higher location

I looked up to see Marco Bodt and two other people running down the snowy hills. I was surprised to discover Eren Jaeger among them**, **followed closely by his sister **Mikasa Ackerman**, the best trainee of our squad. Maximilian once feared her as a "demonic girl who can beat a guy out of his wits". Remembering that moment, I grinned to myself.

"Armin!" Eren and Mikasa caught up to us and rushed to their friend

Marco arrived by my side and asked me if I was alright. "You disappeared a while ago, I thought you might lost your way or something.." He said in a worried countenance

"Marco you idiot! You are going to get into trouble if the instructor finds out."

"That's not really important you know!" He protested

For the first time, Eren spoke to me: "You are Freya, right? Thank you for helping Armin."

Mikasa showed gratitude on her face despite not saying a word. Once Armin had recovered, we resumed our course, chasing after the messy footprints left in the snow by our teammates.

...

**"You trainees all broke the rules! I emphasized enough that this is graded INDIVIDUALLY! Lending any kind of interference or assistance to a teammate is prohibited!" **A harsh voice echoed in the upper hills, startling us. Instructor Keith galloped down the mountain on his horse. Each of us showed apprehension, knowing the consequence awaiting us would be dire. He pulled the horse's leather straps and halted in front of us. "Enough said. Armin Arlert, Marco Bodt, Mikasa Ackerman, Freya Eichmann and Eren Jaeger! Punishments awaits you once this training is over. That's what you get for disobeying orders from a superior! When you get into an official position in the Military, braking rules won't be as simple as a mere penalty, remember that."

"The day hasn't ended yet, don't slack off!" He then pulled the rein to face forward and dashed off. We immediately followed.

**At Sunset**

The survival training drew to an end. Upon the 104th squad's return to the barracks, the five of us were called to instructor Keith's office and received a good discipline. Daily duties of gathering fire woods on the mountains were assigned to us. Armin later blamed himself to be the cause of all the troubles, if not for him being weak and collapsed in the snow, no one would be dragged into this.

I believed that we were only helping a troubled teammate, it wasn't particularly his fault. Mikasa tried to assuage Armin's guilty feelings. As a result, we became more careful about following guidelines from now on.

**In the Following Days**

After going through many days of tiring labors on the mountains together, the five of us gradually became well acquainted. Mikasa on the other hand, isn't a gregarious individual and only talked when it was necessary. Regardless of her friendliness in general, she still kept a distance from most people. I never talked about Armin's old friend Maximilian nor did he ever knew we were once related. Or else the newly established atmosphere would get lugubrious.

Among everyone I've met in the 104th squad, Eren holds the most grudge against the Titans. The only goal that kept his hard working momentum is the desire to personally annihilate every single one of them. Some time later, the flashback on the Shiganshina lifeboat came back; the raging boy who swore revenge was this Eren Jaeger. His harrowing experience on that day must be the cause of his hatred.

Despite lacking some manliness and physical strength, Armin excelled at tactical planning and gaining knowledge in general. He was thoughtful and never wanted to own anything to anyone. Mikasa's reserved personality remains a mystery.

***Temporary notice: patience, patience, dear readers~ :) I understand the current chapters might be background stories, but they sure are needed for the main character's development and relationships. Nevertheless, thank you so much for reading, I appreciate every bit of your supports and comments! I welcome any critics or suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Story of the Maneuver

**Chapter 8 - The story of the Maneuver Gear**

"Freya, did you hear? We are starting the rudimentary of **3D maneuver gear** training tomorrow! This time its 3D, **3D**! We can **fly** into the air just like those Survey Corps soldiers! I can hardly wait!" Sasha excitingly announced to me

I didn't know what to respond. More than a year ago when I was about to be devoured by a 15 meter class Titan, a soldier called Levi cut open its grip and saved me. At the least expected moment, he grabbed me and launched us into the air. I could never forget that sensation... It was pure suicidal. I felt like having nothing to grab despite the fact that I was clinging onto Levi's clothes the entire time. The food in my stomach violently tumbled and I vomited everything afterwards.

I scratched the back of my head and mumbled: "hopefully they will go easy on us."

**The Next Day**

Each of us trainees were equipped with a complete **3D maneuver gear set. **The guys drooled in admiration while some others curiously inspected the intricate mechanics. For a fast and three dimentional movement in the air, the device was made as light as possible. However, on the solder's part, one is required to have strong leg muscles for balance control. Of course that wasn't an issue, suitable candidates were already filtered out during the last **2D maneuver gear training**.

"Woah! This is so cool! How do I look? How do I look?" Connie jumped in front of **Thomas Wagner**, swiping the blades, pretending to be a full fledged soldier

"Ehh, I think you look ok, Connie." Thomas replied

Jean haughtily joined the two and commented: "heh? What are you getting all fed up for, Connie? For someone of your stature, you'll be blown away in a second! That's what you get for lacking calcium, shorty!"

"Grrr! What's that, Jean?!" Connie clenched his fists, ready to pick a fight

**"Laugh while you can, when the training starts you novice would beg for your miserable lives." **Instructor Keith stepped in and cut the rabble's enthusiasm

Our squad was led to an old district enclosed by adjoining townhouses. Dusty glasses and ajar doors indicated that most of the residents had long since moved out. This place will be served as our ideal training ground, since one will be impossible to use the gear without walls to hook onto.

Just like what the instructor had predicted, everyone cowarded at the moment of tryout. Even though he tried to be patient and demonstrated the function and usage of the gear, no one dared to give a try. **Annie Leonhardt** stepped out. Everyone watched her aiming and firing the grapple hooks at a bell tower with ease and precision. She successfully landed on the top wall and maintained her stance in an oblique position. With no previous experience of using the device, she showed such aptitude that the instructor could do nothing but nod with big approval. Annie, on the other hand, showed no sign of pride on her face. She was an enigma; one that never liked to hide nor to stand out. But not today. Her first demonstration had emboldened other trainees.

Connie angrily gave Jean a nudge: "who says being short will be blown away! Annie didn't!"

Jean averted Connie's mad gaze and crossed his arms.

Being hotheaded, Eren hastily drew out his operating device, ready to aim. Mikasa got a hint of his thoughts and grabbed his arm. Eren jerked free and projected the hooks to a wall. He wasn't Annie, poor Eren smashed into a window.

The second and third people to get a grasp of the 3D maneuver gear were Jean and Mikasa. The instructor noticed at first hand that they were talented.

**"A soldier is completely useless if he cannot master the 3D maneuver gear! This is the second stage of selection! Those who fail the examination next week will be expelled!" **The instructor hollered at the top of his lungs, sending panics to everyone. Gradually, the majority amassed enough courage to activate their device. I was reluctant to try because of my first suicidal experience; I called Jean down to ask him for help.

He landed on the ground, "what's the matter?"

"I.. I'm afraid to do it. You're so good at it, do you have any secrets?"

Jean raised an eyebrow, "secrets? it came naturally to me. Hey Freya, you got to do it, or else, you know."

"Well help me then!" I panicked

"Oi, don't get so agitated, I'll try."

Jean inserted his blades back into the sheaths and walked to my backside. He pulled out mine from behind and said, "grab here, and here." I followed his order and put both of my hands into the handles. His own hands held my grips to position my stance. I immediately blushed, thinking **"what the hell are you doing, Jean?!"** But then again, if it were me, I'd probably use the same method to teach someone else.

"Now you can shot the hooks, but lean your legs slightly forward to keep your balance." He instructed, cutting off my thoughts. I turned back and asked, "that's all?"

"Yeah."

Jean's cheeks have tints of redness, too. What in the world is going on here?! He then said to me, "be careful, not to let your hair tangled up."

"Uh.. thanks, Jean."

"They smell nice, by the way..." He stuttered and madly blushed

My heart raced by hearing his sudden complement. This feels so weird, we are just normal friends.

Before the examination, I seized every opportunity to practice my aiming and weight shifting. Jean continued to provide me help in his spare times. Marco did just fine and sometimes we practiced together. Once I overcame the suicidal feeling in mid-air, I gained full confidence at projecting myself to any height I wanted. Everything turned back to normal, the story of Jean's blushing was long forgotten and we felt at ease again like we always did. Of course, I passed the examination with flying colours.

***Temporary notice: question to readers- Say, if this story had romance, who should it be? :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Those Days when we were

**Chapter 9 - Those Days when we were Trainees**

Throughout the intense upcoming training, a few had died in exhaustion or by accidents. Death rumors we heard before the enlistment wasn't based on nothing. Vigorous training require enduring physiques; the best role model in our squad would be **Reiner Braun**. Armin had an agonizing time to sustain all kinds of torturous activities. If not for his strong will and the constant supports of Eren and Mikasa, Armin may not be able to make it. More trainees who didn't meet up with the high standards dropped out on their own accord.

Nevertheless, good collaboration in team-works during the day had integrated everyone. We looked forward to return to the warm barracks every night for supper and a time to share our own thoughts. Around the coldest months, classes on general knowledge began. We were glad to stay indoors. The professor was an extremely well-cultivated man. The themes we were taught varied from the intricate concepts of the 3D maneuver gear to the Titans' historic theories.

**Two years since enlistment**

_Age: 15_

_Height: 165 cm_

_Weight: 53 kg_

We began to hone our skills in martial arts since last year. I have no idea where will this fighting style be served in our quest to slay the Titans. However, I cannot afford to slack-off; I'm determined to aim for the final top 10 upon graduation.

My vow for Maximilian on that nostalgic night wasn't a hot-blooded flare. Over the past two years, my persevering efforts had made me a remarkable trainee among the 104th squad.

At supper, Jean and Marco enthused their ambition to join the Military Police. For some time, Eren gazed at them, paying attention to the conversation. I knew troubles from the two hotheads would shortly occur. I was right. Eren soon interfered and sent a mocking comment to Jean. However, I wasn't expected to hear him to also voice the **irony of improving our Titan battle skills so that we'll never need to fight them.** At this point, my hand holding a wooden cup by my lips immobilized. Putting survival as priority, most people worship the position of the Military Police. I never knew a third person such as Eren would share the same belief as Maximilian and myself.

**"You piece of shit!"** Their conflict immediately erupted into a fight. Men hate it when someone hampers their business so I only watched, along with Marco.

I gasped to suddenly see Jean being tripped to the floor by Eren. "Jean! Are you alright?" I rushed to him

"Tsk! Don't interfere!" He furiously hissed

This upsets me, but naturally he would be pissed off for losing his dignity right in front of the other trainees.

Actually, for quite a while, Jean's behavior had undergone incomprehensible changes. Anxious and muddy thoughts often occupied his mind. He became increasingly brash and impatient with Marco and everyone else. Towards me, his attitude turned especially disdainful. As his friends, we wish he would discuss what troubled him but our good deeds were always rejected. He was known as a straight-talker. But now, he refused to say or admit anything.

Jean bottled up all the inner burdens and outpoures his fury during training. Eventually other teammates tend to avoid him lest they get physically injured from his violent outburst. Jean's mood swings annoyed me enough. He tend to act based on his unpredictable emotions and his impetuousness often slighted me. In the end, even I had forsake the desire to help him.

...

Crisp and still, trees shed their frosted leaves. Another year's winter has come with its cold breeze. Indoor classes resumed. From time to time during lectures, I feel like being stared by someone.

"Humanity has possessed canon technology since antiquity, but it has proved insufficient. Even decapitated Titans will not die. And while this isn't universally true, they—" The professor paused

His eyes glanced at the classroom behind his notebook, knuckles tapping on the board: **"focus, Jean Kirschtein! Your eyes shouldn't be staring elsewhere." **The unexpected alert made Jean twitched in his seat, drawing the surrounding students' attention. He frowned in embarrassment.

The lecture resumed: "they are capable of regenerating their heads within one to two minutes..."

***Note to readers: something is going to happen in the next chapter, brace yourselves!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Fatal Accident

**Chapter 10 - Fatal Accident**

When the snow melted, imitative battle training took place in the old-growth forest. Human shaped dummies made of giant wood planks served to be our practice targets. By then, Jean had become the best user of 3D maneuver gear in our squad. He would undoubtedly merit a position in the top 10 by graduation.

Before the exercise began, everyone assembled to hear the instructor's guidelines. Standing many feet apart, Jean and I accidentally locked eyes; he brusquely turned away, showing disdainfulness. I ignored him; Marco and I had long gotten used to Jean's rude attitude. I cast a final, yet surreptitious glance at him, and caught a trace of fleeting sadness on his face. It must have been my imagination.

Following the new strategy plan, we dispersed into separate paths in the looming forest. The canopy trees were all above fifty meters tall, giving me maximum mobility in my 3D maneuver gear. My hooks locked from one tree to another; with the propelling gas, I was projected forward at an incredible speed and height. My eyes watched for "Titans" hidden in the woods. Skin on my face lost their feel from the freezing wind. In the forest's depth, a giant silhouette vividly appeared among the trees. "There! I discovered my first target!"

I shot my wires up into the apex of a tree crown, sending me flying even higher and flipped down towards the dummy. In mid-air, the hooks retracted back into my equipment, completely liberating my body from any restrains. My blades are held in position for a deadly slice in the nape of its neck. Gravity was the only force pulling my downfall.

In a brief second, a small but fast moving shadow from the inner woods got me off guard. Its coming after the same "Titan" as I'm about to slice.

I can't believe it,

**It's Jean!**

We are surely going to crash in mid-air if one of us don't avert the other. Solely the chance of surviving a 30 meters fall is zero, not to mention the upcoming impact. Jean's eyes showed dread as he saw me. **"GET AWAY! ! !"** He yelled at the top of his lungs. Echoes ringed in the forest, disturbing a flock of birds.

After his personality became fluctuant, Jean is to be avoided at all cost during training. He tends to loose control easily because he often exceeds the standard amount of gas we were supposed to use. Just as I have expected, he is being brash again. The propelling dynamic is too great to stop or to change direction now. At the last second before impact, I fired my hooks at a tree trunk but still wasn't able to avoid Jean's collision.

The hit was so severe that I was instantly knocked out.

...

**After an indeterminable time period **

...

Blurry voices permeated into my consciousness: **"no, no... Why, out of all people, does it have to be you..?!"** I felt a trembling hand caressing my cheek. **"Why won't you wake up..! Come on.. stop scaring me..."**

My tired eyes partially opened; first time did I see Jean Kirschtein in such tormented state.

"Jean... what are you saying.. I'm not dead yet." I slowly uttered. Jean's hand stopped shaking. His tense expression relieved.

**"Stay put, I'll get you out of here!"** His hand slid under my shoulders and tried to move me. "Arg Don't touch me! It hurts!" In distress, Jean retracted his hand, **"you're injured?"**

Unbearable pain surged from my body; I have broken bones and many bruises. Without moving an inch, my eyes looked around. I'm laying on the shadowed grassland, beneath the canopy tree where the accident occurred. No one but the two of us is around this secluded area. Perhaps I will be the first one to die if no one comes. My severely damaged gear has been taken off and discarded aside. Just what happened after we hit..?

In a tired voice, I finally asked: "what's with your sudden change of attitude now, Jean? After all these months..?"

Jean was lost for words. He frowned sorrowfully. "**..I'm so sorry for acting selfish towards you all this time.. It's not your fault; never it had anything to do with you! It's my own problem, yet I made such a fuss by being a jerk to everyone else!"** He clenched his fist in anger. **"We are soldiers.. our lives are never guaranteed; its too unrealistic for us to find long lasting happiness. Every time I see you it always reminds me of this reality.." **His voice started to sound brittle.** "It's driving me nuts! Damn it I'm such an idiot who always get manipulated by my emotions.." **

"Jean.. what are y—"

He cut me off:** "no, don't speak anymore! Just listen to me! Do you remember the first time I taught you how to use the maneuver gear..? I started to develop feelings for you since then; I can't explain why, but there was something about you that I liked."** He paused for a moment, his lips curled up into a small, but forced smile. His eyebrows displeasantly frowned again, **"I tried to suppress this feeling over the past year but it only tormented me even more! I wanted to tell you how I feel but I was too afraid to lose you at the same time..!****I can no longer endure this pain!"** His fist violently slammed on his left chest, where his heart is.

His throat ran dry**, **letting out a strangled cough. **"Freya, please forgive me.. I knew accidents like these could happen and I can loose you any moment.. Such irony that now I'm the first one who wounded you.."**

Jean completely lost himself, his gaze filled with stress and anguish. He let out everything he had bottled up. All this time, he was suffering, unable to decide whether he should express his feelings or let them sink into oblivion. But he couldn't do it. He worried too much, always fearing if he did, the sudden death of one of us would end everything. We are soldiers after all.. there's no telling when our lives would be in danger, like today.

This really isn't a big deal, but he over-thought about it and gave himself too much pressure. In the end, his mood swings slighted everyone and I ended up shunning him.. That's how he became the way he is now. Its not worth it, Jean! A few regretful tears rolled down from the corners of my eyes, but in reality I was even more tormented on the inside.

"Jean.. I'm so sorry." My hands reached up to his' and held them tightly

"..."

My arms dropped down on their own. I felt my body was slowly going numb, I wanted to sleep and my eyelids shut down. Jean freak out as if I died for real. "I already told you, Jean. I'm not dead yet! Let me sleep will you?!" I used my last energy and yelled

...

Later, a horse-pulled chariot used by the Survey Corps was called to transport me back to a hospital. Otherwise it would be impossible to exit this labyrinth. Jean has also sustained bad injuries, but on a lighter level, compared to mine.

I appreciate Jean's confession, which finally liberated his inner burden. But on my side, I have yet any romantic feelings towards him.

***Note from author: this was a very emotional scene as Jean believed Freya was actually on the brink of death..**


	12. Chapter 11 - The den of Religion Madness

**Chapter 11 - A den of Religion Madness (filler, feeling free to skip to Chapter 13!)  
**

**Third person narrative**

That night, Marco asked everyone in the barracks if they had seen Jean and Freya after the training. No one said they did. Munching on his bread, Armin asked in disbelief: "they still haven't returned?"

"..I saw a Survey Corps chariot entering the forest earlier. You know, the one they use to carry back the dead." **Ymir** spoke up in her monotonous voice, stirring the soup in front of her

A few girls let out a small gasp, quickly covering their mouths. Some lowered their eyelids, releasing a long sigh. Marco was left speechless, his lips slightly parted. "What?! stop joking!" His voice somewhat trembled. In shock, Armin's mouth opened, some bread crumbs fell over.

The dining room was dead silent.

**Hannah **rushed in through the door, startling everyone, "Ymir what are you saying! I was the one who found them in the woods! They were not dead!"

Marco slumped his back to the wall behind him and sighed in relief. Eren frowned in anger, "Oi Ymir, don't say things like that."

"Tsk!" The dark haired girl sneered, "I'm only telling you what I saw!"

**First person narrative**

The hospital we were sent to was in charge by the religious community inside Wall Rose. I have several fractures in my arm, back and ribs. My estimated recovery time was said to be 5 to 8 weeks. Ironically, what I feared the most was the additional training instructor Keith might put me through again later.. Last time I bruised my head and rested a few days. The returning prize was running laps for a month! My face turned pale: "this time.. I just might hit the jackpot."

During my worst initial weeks, I was mostly bed-bounded. The devout nurses took advantage of the opportunity to persuade me into **"mural worshipping"**. Every second felt like an eternity. Available books at my disposition were all **bibles**. On a daily morning, holy chants coming from the prayer hall could be heard in my room. They obsess over the Walls but who would have thought that they actually produce good music..?

I swore to never get injured again to avoid a second visit. Damn that Jean..! This happened because of him! Not only that, he actually believed I have died! Blunting out everything while I was suffering the pain of broken bones and cuts! Speaking of Jean, I haven't seen him at all, for male and female patients are segregated. But undoubtedly I feel very sorry for not be able to love him back. I'm not a very romantic person, nor do I have such interest at the moment. The only thing which occupied my mind is to improve my marks. And why am I so insensitive towards love? Maybe, I can only blame the trauma of Shiganshina that took away my family and Maximilian.

**Perhaps, Jean and I are the same. Scared to suffer bereavement so it'd be best to not fall in love at all.**

Some time later, I learned the fact that I managed to engrave the hooks into a bark before the collision had saved my life. After passing out, my body hung onto the dangling steel wires, instead of falling to the ground. Jean had to cut them and get me down, in addition of getting out of his own mess first.

At sunset, I received a letter. I hastily torn open the envelop with a single hand. My right arm is broken and wrapped in a sling. My lips curved up into a smile as I read it. Marco and Armin have sent a greeting. When I reached the final line, my smile disappeared.

_"Please show this letter to Jean as well. I'm only allowed to send one message after all. See you soon!"_

The thought of bringing this letter to Jean makes me nervous. I didn't bluntly reject him but didn't return any romantic interest either.. things are going to get awkward between us. I certainly still like him as a dear friend and teammate. But I wonder how would he feel..?

Gaining permission, I ambled down the hall, to find Jean.

I felt my heart was about to pop out as I knocked on the male patient room's door. No one answered. I lightly twisted the door knob and took a timid look inside. The room was empty. My heart beat returned to normal. I carefully closed the door and turned back. Passing through the prayer hall down stairs, my eyes randomly scanned around. Golden sunlight poured into the huge coloured glass windows, reflecting holy images onto the spotless marble flooring. A Wallist dressed in a robe adorned with fancy embroidery stood by the alter, endlessly reciting the bible verse to a man at his side－Jean!

oh!

Jean haven't noticed my presence. His facial expression looked extremely annoyed and bored at the prest's "harassment". I'm pretty sure he didn't come down here on purpose. For a few times he tried to leave, but the Wallist always retained him to stay. As soon as Jean spotted me, he immediately jerked free the religious man's evil grip and paced towards me. He was slightly limping, I guess his injuries must be on the legs.

"Jean, how are y－"

eh?!

In haste, he hid behind me, "shielding" himself from the Wallist. "I had enough of this religious freak, lets get out of here!" He almost pleaded. Without time to think what in the world just happened, he draged my functional arm, leading us towards the hospital exit. "Jean, you do realize that we patients are not supposed to go out without permission, right?" I asked

"Like the hell I care, I need fresh air! It reeks in here..!" He angrily replied, gritting his teeth

Where is the awkwardness I anticipated? Jean was more pissed about the religious ordeal than anything else. Reaching the street outside, he gradually slowed down his steps; the strains he put on his leg is taking a toll. He tried to suppress the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Need help to move around? Your leg is injured." I asked

"Oh, you found out.." He bashfully smiled

I grinned, slipping his arm over my shoulder to lend him support. Jean's weight was a lot heavier than Armin's. Spring just reached around the corner; it sure was cold outside.. Staying close together made me feel warmer. My eyes looked around the city; everything seemed so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. This strange place reminded me of Shiganshina. For the first time since I enlisted in the Military, I came in contact with real civilization. The contrast between city life and back in the training camp is too great to be compared.

Dusk veiled the city in darkness. We sat down by the pier.

"Jean." I called

"What is it?"

"How do you feel?" I asked

"Much better. I said what I wanted to say for the past year. You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes

"I mean your injured leg." I sweatdropped. "But.. about that too.. the reason why I couldn't.. you know, can actually relate to you." I stuttered

"What do you mean?" Jean turned to face me

"I'm also scared to loose people I love, so I try my best not to get on the edge of romance.." I avoided casting any glance at him, in case I might look stupid

"Well.. it doesn't matter. I was thinking, as long as we can stay along side each other, I'd be satisfied anyway." Jean smiled, trying to sound rather indifferent

Hearing that, I felt as if my whole spirit has just lightened up; any worries I had before are now dissolved. "Oh, wait, I have a letter from Marco and Armin. Here."

"Uh, thanks."

"By the way," I said

"Hm?"

"Would you rather run 30 laps in the camp field every night or gather firewood on the mountains? Either way we have to choose one.. instructor Keith won't show mercy on us for missing so many days of training!"

"What did you say!?"

***A little note to readers: the entire story is more adventure oriented. Don't worry about any mushy romance for now XD **


	13. Chapter 12 - Graduation

**Chapter 12 - Graduation ****(filler, feeling free to skip to Chapter 13!)**  


**Year 850, five years after the fall of Wall Maria**

_Age: 17_

_Height: 168 cm_

_Weight: 58 kg_

On the night before graduation, I leaned my elbows on the dining table, reminiscing the three and half years I have spent in this camp. Starting out as an apathetic and hopeless trainee, I failed examinations on purpose so that I could be transferred to the front line. Marco stopped this from happening and told me I do have potential to become a good soldier. He brought back the warmth of friendship I have lost since the fall of Shiganshina. So much has happened. In order to honour the memory of Maximilian, I finally peeled away my former reticent self into becoming a notable trainee.

Tomorrow, our 104th Trainee Squad will be officially disbanded; this will be the last time we have our supper together as cadets. The dinning hall is a lot more empty than how it was on my first day. So many had left, our final number of trainees shrunk to a mere 218. Right now, I'm experiencing a mixture of optimism and sadness at the same time. I'm excited to become a real soldier of the Survey Corps, finally be able to realize the dream of my childhood friend. My personal goal also lies in the devotion to protect the walls, so tragedies like the fall of Shiganshina won't ravage on humanity again.

Nevertheless, I'm filled with sorrow by thinking that I will soon part ways with the people whom I have formed new bond with, especially Jean and Marco. The two are both remarkable cadets, undoubtedly possess the credentials to be in the Military Police. It's a dream they entrenched since enlistment. I shouldn't presuade them to change their minds for my own selfish reasons. **At least I know that they will always be safe inside the walls. Maybe that's ok too, I guess. **As for the rest, I doubt no one would choose the Survey Corps over the Garrison.**  
**

On the night of graduation, the final top 10 was announced. I ranked immediately after Jean.

**Statistics at graduation (based on official ranking standards from in the series)**

_Battle skill: 8_

_Agility: 9_

_Strategy: 6  
_

_Teamwork: 7_

_Single-mindedness (goal oriented): 10_

**Shortly after**

I have no festive spirit at all, while everyone else was having a toast. Maybe I still possess a trace of my former self; the old me who feared changes. Once everyone chooses the military branch they want to join, we will be forever separ－

"Freya, why do you look so gloomy tonight?" Marco suddenly cut off my thoughts, startling me. "You should cheer up, our hard days are finally over!"

Oh Marco, only if you knew my real life mission is just about to start.. I have no plan of joining the Military Police like the rest of you..

I looked at Marco's bewildered face for a few seconds and finally said: "about that, I should tell you now.. since you'll know sooner or later."

He nodded.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps."

Marco raised his eyebrows in big surprise, lost for words.

Jean returned and sat down with us. He immediately noticed the change in ambiance. "Huh? Marco is there something wrong? What's with that face of yours?"

"J-Jean! Freya is planning to join the Survey Corps!" Marco blunted out

"What? You can't be serious!" Jean said in disbelief, abruptly turning away from his friend and stared at me. "What's going on in your head?!" He briskly shook my shoulders, wanting to bring back my 'common sense'. His sudden gesture drew attention from the adjacent tables.

"Heh? what are you trying to do with Freya here, Jean?" Connie showed a big flirty grin to tease us. My cheeks flushed red on their own.

Jean ticked in annoyance at Connie's harassment and grabbed my arm, "we'll talk outside! Marco you stay here for a sec!"

Marco apprehensively looked at us and nodded.

Once outside, none of us spoke a word. Settling down in a quiet alley, Jean broke the silence: "every time I think about it, the incident occurred one and a half year ago still brings me remorse. Seeing someone close to me dying is the last thing I want. You known what I mean." His tone was dead serious

There was a short silence.

"Damn it, I really wish it never happened!" Jean suddenly became irritated and messed up his hair. "I was forced to say all those embarrassing things because of it!" He turned away to hide the frustrating redness on his face and grunted, "anyways, you know very well that I'm a straight talker so it can't be helped.."

"Hahahaha..!" I uncontrollably laughed at Jean's bashfulness.

However, the atmosphere soon turned austere again. Jean's eyebrows narrowed, "Freya, why would you abandon the opportunity to join the Military Police!?"

"I have decided to do this since our early days as trainees." I tried to reassure him, "I'm not going to get killed that easily!"

"Knock it off! You are not thinking straight!" His irritated gaze made me uneasy. I tried to remain calm and asked: "Jean, where is your home town?" He looked puzzled at my unrelated question, "I'm from **Trost**. Why?"

"What would you do if it collapsed like **Shiganshina**?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jean raised an eyebrow, not getting my point. I sighed.

Placing both hands on Jean's shoulders, I pressured him to sit down on the stone-steps below us. He slightly flinched at my unexpected gesture but obeyed anyway. I sat down with him.

"Listen.." I began, "I once had a childhood friend. It's fine to say that his personality ressembled Eren's, ambitious and sometimes stubborn."

"He?" Jean hastily hampered

"Maximilian was his name." I continued, "Seeing the true land beyond the Walls was his dream. He was eager to enlist in the Military and join the Survey Corps, exactly like Eren. Possessing the old belief I had then, I opposed him. But he wasn't the type to listen anyways. Despite his flaws, he meant everything to me."

The corner of Jean's lips slightly twitched, "oi, don't tell me he's another Eren, that suicidal bas－

"Calm down, Jean. He died." I said in a toneless voice. "My parents too, everyone died after the Colossal Titan had breached the Wall."

The look on his face was rather hard to describe. He hesitate a while, "then.. that means.."

"Shiganshina was my home town. Another reason why I want to join the Survey Corps is to realize Maximilian's dream for him. I never told anyone about where I was from nor anything about my life altogether before the fall. But, Jean.. since its you, I can tell you about it."

"On that day, the Survey Corps arrived after the town had already suffered a great amount of casualties. The Garrison lacked experience in fighting real Titans; most of them cowarded on the scene. The Government is too corrupted, they kept the best soldiers as guards on their streets, leaving the unskilled ones to defend humanity outside the wall. My dream is to become a soldier fighting Titans from the outside, not the other way around. I didn't train so hard to become another Military Police Officer, you know. If I succeed in protecting the Walls with the Survey Corps, then humanity will not suffer the fate of Shiganshina anymore.. Its fine for you and Marco to join the Military Police. Because.. me too, I don't want to see someone important to me dying.. Inside the walls, it will always be safe.."

Jean didn't say a word. From the corner of my eyes, I could tell he was rubbing his eye sockets. His teeth grited.

"And besides, I own my life to a Survey Corps soldier called Levi. He saved me from a Titan. I was really on the verge to be devoured." I said

After a rather long silence, Jean rose to his feet, eyes averting mine. "You better not do anything stupid on your own; I don't want to change my mind about joinging the Military Police. Let's go back. It's getting late." he finally said


	14. Chapter 13 - History Repeats

**Chapter 13 – History Repeats**

The town's people heavily congested the main street of **Trost**, where the Survey Corps will be passing by shortly. Christa and I tried to squeeze into the front in vain. We ended up crawling on all four to pass between the legs of the onlookers. Horse gaits tapped against the concrete road, instantly making the crowd agitated with excitement.

"Commander Irwin! Humanity's fate depends on you!" Cried out a man from the mass. "Good luck on your expedition!" A child shouted

Hearing that the parade had already commenced, the two of us quickly shoved ourselves out of the pack of people to see what's happening.

"Oh, it's you guys!" A young voice reacted to our new presence. It was Marco. Since we just did something very unlady-like, Christa blushed, fidgeting her thumbs, "euh.. Marco, you see.. we were just.. euh..－"

"Trying to get a glimpse of the Survey Corps? Well you two came just in time!" Marco light-heartedly chuckled, pointing to the newly arrived soldiers

"Which one is Commander Irwin? I heard that name just now." I asked, gazing back and forth to find someone who might have a matching appearance. "The blond-haired man leading the group is." Marco said

Following his direction, my eyes locked on a tall man with rigid expression. I was really expecting the Commander to be older, perhaps middle-aged. This younger man looked nonetheless experienced, but exhausted by his burden. Can he really shoulder the weight of humanity?

Marco pensively thought for a while and said: "actually.. The Survey Corps is in a good light these last few years. The mortality rate had significantly dropped down since this recent elite group was introduced. Maybe, I might even think about joining them..!"

I gazed at him as if he was drunk: "what about your dream about joining the Military Police?"

The freckled boy's cheeks slightly flushed red, his lips formed a smile: "you see, last night while you and Jean had left the diner hall, Eren said some encouraging things that changed quite a few people's mind about choosing their Military branch."

Well, it was hard to determine my exact mood of the moment. Staying together with friends in the Survey Corps is definitely heart warming, but also risky...

My reflection was soon hampered.

"Look, its Captain Levi!" Someone else shouted with a voice full of hope. A nearby peasant whispered to his son: "did you know, Levi is powerful enough to substitute an entire army?" The boy's face enlightened with admiration, "that's so cool!"

A sharp pinch ran through my body like a wake up call. "Levi!?" The man who saved me in Shiganshina was called Levi! He's here? And is a Captain? I eagerly searched among the soldiers. I found him; he looked almost like 5 years ago, except for those sharp, yet indifferent eyes, which now appears rather dull and tired. Levi rode on a proud horse; he didn't even bother to greet the "annoying" people down below. I was hesitant whether I should call out to him, but the question soon dropped; Levi selectively scanned through the onlookers and spotted me. A knot-like sensation instantly rooted in my chest, bringing nervousness for no apparent reason. Perhaps those intimidating eyes alone were enough to send chills down my spine. Did he recognize me? He didn't say a word, but just stared for a good while before his horse has gaited far enough for him to turn around.

The crowd soon dispersed. A Garrison shouted to us: "hey! Trainees! Everyone is now given the tasks to work around town! You three have orders to clean out the storage room! Quickly report yourselves!"

"Yes sir!"

We rushed to the weaponry warehouse located in the inner wall. Our job was really just brooming around the dusty floor. Talk about being soldiers, what we were doing was the job of the janitor. My mind unconsciously drifted back to the thoughts of Levi. He survived at least five years in the Survey Corps, which exceeded their average span of 4 years. Is that how he merited the title of "humanity's strongest soldier"? Thinking about the fact that he would become my superior in the near future brought me new tension.

For a brief moment, the floor heavily trembled, making me drop the broom. "What happened?"

"I'll go have a look at the window!" Christa ran off

...Where did I experience this quake before?

"Gasp! What, this that thing!? Something red emerged outside the Wall of Trost!"

I threw off my broom and dashed to another window to see for myself. "It's－!" My hands firmly clutched onto the wooden frame, piercing in my nails. "That's right, five years ago, the Colossal Titan appeared after a sudden tremor, like now." The tragedy of Shiganshina will repeat in Trost..! The Survey Corps had just went off to their expedition again! Why now!? Extreme agitation rushed through me.

**"Trainees! Gather to the HQ immediately! The plan to stop the Colossal Titan has started!" **A Captain in the Garrison division rushed into the storage room. Fear and desperation written all over his face.

"Yes sir!"

Soldiers in different affiliations were assigned to different areas in the City. Since the most experienced troop was outside the Walls, we trainees shall guard the center of the town in their place.

"Our sole purpose is to protect Wall Rose! Dedicate your hearts, soldiers!" The Officer hollered. The slight tremble of his final word revealed his lack of faith. Humanity will suffer defeat without the Survey Corps.

"Scatter!"

The ominous air seemed to have a frightful effect on the soldiers. Many rooted on the spot, seized of their capability to move. Well, except for one person: Eren. His eyes looked as if he was ready to kill all the Titans in the most gruesome way. The mad grin on his face can easily mistake him as an asylum freak.

"Marco! Our squad is over here!" Connie hastefully waved, signaling their departure.

Eyeing Marco's backside, a sudden feeling of dread loomed above me. Without any control, I called out to him: "wait, Marco!"

The boy turned around. My steps paced to get near him. For a moment I didn't know what to say, we ended up staring at each other awkwardly. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" He asked in a totally confused state

"..Just be careful." I said

"I should say the same thing to you, actually." His face relaxed, smiling. "Don't fail this mission, Freya. I'm hoping to join the Survey Corps along with you, and Jean. Although I still need to convince him first.." Marco awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his head

Connie's patience ran out, "Oi, Marco! We are leaving!"

Our gazed returned to each other. "It's a promise then."

"Yeah."

...

"I'm off."


	15. Chapter 14 - First Death

**Chapter 14 – First Death**

**Josef**, our squad leader gave out his firm order: "group 29! Prevent any Titan from approaching the evacuating residents at the cost of your lives!"

"Roger!"

Our group, which consists of six soldiers, has started the hunt. I cannot call myself a full-fledged soldier without slaying a single Titan. The exhilarating, yet stressing sensation sweated my palms, making the blade handles slippery inside my grips.

"A Titan at nine o clock! Freya, bring it down!" Josef yelled from a distance.

Huh? Why am I the first one to kill it..? My palms started to get even more sweaty; my usual movements with the maneuver gear leveled down into clumsiness. I had never killed a Titan before. "In order to protect humanity, I must succeed!" My hooks dug into a bell tower behind the idiot-faced Titan. Despite being 15 meters tall, that thing wasn't an aberrant, it does not realize the imminent danger. "This is it..!" I jumped on the wall to target the Titan's vital spot.

***SLASHHH**

"I got it!" My nervousness was immediately replaced by pride.

To my surprise, the Titan turned around and firmly grasped me inside its big, burning hands. Its eyes shone with gluttony hunger. I was too dumbstruck to escape. "How could it still move?! I just aimed for the right spot!" I gasped, "Damn it, the cut wasn't deep enough to prevent regeneration!"

Thick steams began to emit from the back of its neck, healing the wound. One of my arms was still free to move. I planned to stab the blade in its face when I'm close enough.

**René** charged at our direction and delivered a much deeper cut in the right spot, killing the Titan. My body involuntarily slipped off its grip, smashing on a rooftop underneath. "That hurts!" My hips hit the surface first.

"Oi, Freya! Is this all you got? The instructor must have a hole in his brain for placing you in the top 10! Tch!" René sarcastically sneered. His comment left me mildly furious, yet embarrassed. However, I cannot deny my gratefulness for being saved.

"Thank goodness you are alright. Now let's move on!" **Hannah**, another soldier in our squad said happily.

"Hm." I activated my gas cylinder and flung forward, along with the group, abreast.

The sensation of tearing through Titan flesh was utterly different from how I have imagined. I wasn't ready for that. Next time I'll make sure to get it right!

**Jürgen** notified in mid-air: "our next target is down below; a seven meters class Titan is approaching the evacuating area!"

"René, assist me! I'll distract it while you aim for its neck!" Josef quickly said, shooting his wires to the ground level. René did as ordered, swinging to a visible spot to lure the Titan. The squad captain immediately seized the chance to slice off a thick chunk of flesh off its neck. The obtuse humanoid rolled up its eyes, collapsing to the ground. Steams slowly dissolved its meaty body.

"These guys are really good..." I exclaimed with amazement.

Josef stably landed on the ground, lightly tapped the dust off his green cape. He then signaled us to get down, which we did. "The evacuation is till in its nascent stage. We need a better plan to acquire more time for everyone to escape. From now on, in order to increase efficiency, we shall divide our squad in to 3 teams of 2, scattered in separate areas. Freya, you and René will be together. **Franz** and Hannah are one, and I will be with Jürgen. Begin strategy!"

"Roger!"

What a coincidence, the 104th Trainee Squad's famous couple was placed together. Hannah and Franz joined each other with pure delight, smiling like naïve newly-weds.

We went on to three separate ways.

"Very nice of our leader to place me with the rude guy.. But still, he saved my life just now." I thought as my wires swung me further in mid-air.

"Hey... You know what, we might form a good team if we cooperate. What do you say?" René smirked.

"Since when did I say that we make a bad team? I'm fine to be with you as long as you keep your vocabulary in check!" I annoyingly replied. Never mind about my gratefulness earlier.

"Oh, fine!"

Later, I actually slayed a Titan with his assistance. Just when I was ready to celebrate my first successful kill, two more Titans emerged from nowhere. My comrade immediately shouted: "repeat the strategy, Freya! I'll take care of the —"

***SLAM**

In a flickering second, René was brutally thrashed to a wall by one of the new Titans. I heard bone-crushing sounds. His blood quickly tinted the bricks crimson.

I didn't realize what has happened until 5 full seconds later. I was rooted on the spot, staring at René's corpse. I saw the entire process, yet I failed to react from the shock. Tragic memories of five years ago slapped me in the face, bringing my sense back to the present reality.

"AAARRRGGGGGGGGGG!" I finally let out a shrill scream from the depth of my being. "What was I doing!? I watched my teammate slammed to death by a Titan!"

Soon, the shock transformed into utter fury. "I'll tear you apart!" Drawing out my blades, I irrationally shot my grapple hooks at the Titans. A big, fleshy hand emerging from nowhere hampered my path, sending me flying. The next thing I knew, my world went black.

...

"What happened to the others..? Are they alright?"

...

"Am I dead?"

...

My eyes opened after an unknown period of time. I saw nothing but darkness. My head felt funny, as if it were a dangling water balloon. My arms were immobile, so were my upper legs. My neck, fingers and calves were free to move. Just...what happened to me after the slam?A smell of burned coal penetrated my nostrils.

"Cough cough!" A strong, yet empty echo ringed everywhere.

I finally figured out; I'm stuck in a chimney upside down!


	16. Chapter 15 - New Plan

**Chapter 15 – New plan**

Squirming and twisting around in this tight space did no good. Instead, I slid an inch deeper. Sometimes I could feel Titans passing by, but they never noticed my presence in a chimney... My face heated up from being upside down for too long. I cursed all the names I could think about; why is this happening?! Soldiers devoted their lives out there, yet I got stuck in a chimney!

At the moment of despair, the bricks caging my body suddenly vibrated. Feeling a part of the house was getting smashed by something huge, I knew a Titan battle was taking place. Irregular sounds came out from the likes of some maneuver gear. The air silenced shortly, ending the battle.

"Ooooi! Can anyone hear me!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My own echoes just killed my ears.

No response. I yelled again: "HEEEYY!"

A distant male voice talked: "hey Reiner, did you hear something just now?"

"I'm not sure. What are you talking about?" Replied the other person. "Maybe it's the wind, or you are just hallucinating."

I yelled again: "GOD, REINER USE YOUR BRAIN A LITTLE!", "I'M OVER HEEERE!"

"Hey...Its coming from the chimney..." Footsteps finally rushed over, "that voice, Freya it's you!?"

A pair of strong hands wrapped around my ankles and pulled me outward. Fresh air finally saluted my nostrils. After staying in darkness for too long, the blinding light pierced through my eyes with no mercy. Reiner had a baffled look on his face; the reason was obvious. His company was **Bertholdt Fubar**, which was normal, since the two were like bread and butter.

"Free at last!" I laid down on the roof tiles, breathing in and out. The chimney was suffocating. I huffed, "what happened to the citizens, Reiner?"

His tone turned bitter, "the citizens were long evacuated. No casualties. But...it's a whole other story with the soldiers." My eyes opened wide, recognizing the many corpses of soldiers pressing in the rubbles. I knew some of them since my trainee days. Although unable to utter a single word, my breath embrittled with agitation. The two young men looked equally distressed.

"But, how did you managed to...you know." Asked Reiner, darting a quick glance at the chimney, looking extremely puzzled.

My brows narrowed,"...I got attacked and fell inside somehow. A Titan killed my comrade, I lost my judgment and acted irrationally."

"Don't take it too personal. We are at war against the Titans after all." Reiner gave me a heavy pat on the shoulder. "By the way," he said, looking at the hand that just came in contact with me, "your clothes are black."

"Great."

Moving near the roof's edge, Bertholdt drew out his blades, "let's go."

"Where?" I asked

"The Brass had changed the plan, incase you are still unaware. Commander Dot Pixis is willing to risk more lives by using us as baits. Eren turned into a Titan, he's given the order to use that power of his to seal the hole in－"

"Wait, Bertholdt. What kind of fairy tail are you recounting?"

"This isn't a joke. Look over there." Said Bertholdt, pointing to the towns' corner. Titans gathered in one spot, attracted by the concentration of people serving as decoys. "Reiner and I were assigned to a team of three to eliminate loitering Titans. One of us ended up as casualty. Freya, you should join us to reform our group."

Reiner was ready to leave too, he turned around and said: "for the moment, this is what we can, and should do. We must sacrifice our lives if necessary. Let's not waste more time. We have to hurry."

"Alright, I understand." Although still skeptical towards Bertholdt's words, I followed the two anyway.

The city, after sustaining multiple battles, was in a rather pitiful state. Some Titan remains were decomposing here and there, along with sights of our fallen comrades. The total number of deaths was much higher than just counting the bodies, because most of them had found home in the Titans' stomachs. The absence of the Survey Corps was why we suffered so many casualties.

We moved on the ground level to attract Titans. When a chance presents itself, we went for the kill.

"The city broke into total chaos. We lost so many soldiers and now, Eren is a Titan? Have I gone mad and got sucked into a parallel world in that chimney?" I thought.


	17. Chapter 16 - Reiner's Fetish

**Chapter 16 – Reiner's Fetish **

I gazed across the town on a rooftop. "There's no end to this! Titans keep flooding in from that hole!"

"You two, stay focus!" Reiner's voice startled me. "Three 10 meter class Titans are advancing on this side!"

Bertholdt spoke up: "but no matter what rank we are, there's no way we can defeat three of them at the same time..!"

"Then we shall deal with the nearest one first!" Reiner said.

"Hm."

We dashed and jumped across the roofs, but Reiner soon came to a halt, eyeing the Titan, "we are at a disadvantage. Look, the houses around that thing have all collapsed, our anchors don't have a place to grab on."

"Don't worry, Reiner. There's another way." I said. "Attack its ankles to bring it down, then one of us jump to aim for the vital spot. It's a tactic used on flat surface."

"Sounds plausible, let's try." Reiner resumed his course. Tightening his fingers around the handgrips, sharp hooks thrust down into the Titan's heels, pulling Reiner off the roof. As the flying gap between him and the Titan narrowed, the soldier welded his blades above his head and landed a deep slash in the ankle, dismembering the foot altogether. He did the same with the other side. The Titan instantly dropped down on all four, leaving its neck area vulnerable.

"Now!" Reiner shouted.

"Right!" I quickly jumped on its fleshy back and finished the job. The Titan didn't regenerate. It rotted on the spot.

Bertholdt killed the second, leaving one more. The third one's mannerism resembled that of a starving beast's, glares yearning for live human flesh. Its bony body hastily climbed on a house to get near us. For some unexplainable reason, its eyes looked straight at me, ignoring the guys. I gulped in fright. "Maybe this one is an aberrant..!?" The Titan grinned, revealing a set of teeth coated in thick saliva. My breathing accelerated out of terror; it had never been like this with **any** Titan. Images of myself being eaten flashed in my head, they looked almost real.

The Titan's grin stretched to its ears and came at me on all four like a hungry reptile. I almost cried, but too scared to get away, fear consumed me.

"Get back here you motherfucker!" Reiner yelled as he shot his hooks into the moving Titan's flesh, pulling him over. "I've always wanted to do this, that is, to shove this blade into your sagging ass!"

**"RRAAAAARRGGG!"** In a harrowing cry, the Titan rolled off the roof. Our gap was only a few feet apart by then, I could feel the hot steam emitted by its body. "W-what did he do?"

Reiner stood in front of me, holding a naked handgrip. The blade was missing. Displaying a wicked smile, he said: "go see for yourself."

The aberrant Titan kept howling and struggling on the ground. Its small, un-proportional arm was way too short to reach its rear.

I facepalmed. "Tsk, Reiner really did 'it'..."

"That Titan was a real pain in the ass... It sure seemed to be effective, doesn't it?" The blond smirked.

Bertholdt, who looked just as pale earlier, was unsure how to react to Reiner's grotesque doing.

The Titan was killed later by a cut in the neck. As its body slowly dissolves, **the** blade dropped to the ground with a clink.

"Aren't you going to retrieve that, Reiner?" Asked Bertholdt.

"No."

...

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"There are still too many Titans around. We can't kill all of them. Let's just wait for them to come to us." Said Reiner.

Out of nowhere, many soldiers caped in green flashed in our views, slaying every Titan in sight. "Hey, hey. Those Survey Corps bastards finally returned!" The blond sarcastically remarked.

One of them suddenly landed beside us, shouting in a confused yet panicking voice: "Oi, trainees, what the hell happened during our absence? Why are we protecting a Titan!?" He pointed to the area near the hole in the wall. Some 15 meter Titan lifted a gigantic boulder; soldiers around it sacrificed themselves one after another to the surrounding Titans in effort to clear a path for it. I gasped, "is it really trying to block the hole like Bertholdt said? And that thing is actually Eren?"

In a ground shaking thump, the boulder sealed the hole. For the first time, humanity triumphed against the Titans.


	18. Chapter 17 - Please go see Eren

**Chapter 16 – Please go see Eren **

The night was so cold. Somewhere, Marco's remains were being incinerated along with many other nameless soldiers'. I was sulking alone in a small alley, where no one could bother me. I didn't want to see my comrades, who died as heroes, being cremated like a stack of carrion. The luxury of a proper burial was non-existent. Every single one of them once had a family, and their own identity. Now they are nobody, just a pile of ashes slowly fading into oblivion.

This world is callous, but also have fleeting moments of beauty. Hatred is born out of love, so is happiness. Today, I'm not the only one suffering with bereavement. Since bonds relate to everyone, one death causes agony for many. This is cruel, but it does alleviate one's personal pain. This world is unfair, but I just realized the hidden existence of equality. Titans might surpass us in physical strength, but they possess inferior mentality. We humans built fortress, invented weapons to resist them, while they permanently remain as sapiens devoid of any intelligence. At is, as long as there are no sentient Titans.

What happened to Eren after all this..? Someone said he's being incarcerated in Central to let the Government decide his fate. Tch, Eren, look what your inspirational speech had done, those aflame soldiers who wanted to join the Survey Corps went overboard and died in Trost. Maybe next time, I will be the one laying on that pile of corpses. I bet no one is still willing to join the Survey Corps after all this.

At dawn, I woke up with a stiff neck, realizing that I have fallen asleep against the brick wall last night. My hands slowly rubbed on my neck, "about time I head back."

Vendors were preparing their stands for the morning market. From the looks on their faces, they were only happy to resume their business. Us soldiers' sacrifices were taken for granted, as always. But, they never forget to revolt for their tax payment when humanity is at peace.

A small running figure from afar got my attention. It's heading this way.

"Who's rushing at such an early hour?"

It was Armin. As soon as he spotted me, he accelerated his pace and waved to make sure that I saw him.

"Armin, what's the matter?" I asked in a monotonous voice, watching the boy in front of me bending down to catch his breath.

"Freya! Please, I need your help!" He huffed. "Eren is under the custody of the Survey Corps, he's safe now!" he said, face brightening with happiness. "Mikasa and I really want to go see him, but the Military Police still have questions to ask us, we can't leave yet! Please, can you transmit this message to Eren? They are too busy to help with such small task, but somehow they allow someone else to go." The boy hastily took out a folded envelope from his uniform, handling it to me.

I wanted to have some alone time, didn't feel like running errands for anyone. "Well...Armin..."

"I know this is a selfish request, especially when everyone isn't feeling well right now after all that happened. We asked a few people last night but it wasn't very successful." Armin lowered his gaze in slight disappointment. "We are really worried about Eren, Mikasa will probably go insane if I don't find anyone soon. But its okay if you don't feel－"

"It's alright, Armin. I can do it." I said, changing my mind for unknown reason.

The boy's face instantly lightened up with gratitude, his bright eyes moistened by what I believed to be a tear of happiness. "Thank you very much! I'll be in your debt forever!"

"So, where do I go?"

"Come with me!" Armin grabbed my uniform sleeve. "I'll inform the Military Police, they can lend you a horse!"

"Huh? Is it that far?"

"Come on, you just agreed!"

"Ok, ok..."

Armin conveyed his request to the Military Police like he said, and a horse was temporarily put under my care for the task.

"Here's the nearest route to the Survey Corps head quarter. Eren is there too. It's a little far, situated in the woods..." The boy unfolded a map and demonstrated an imaginary trajectory with his finger.

"Actually, being alone in the forest can do me some good too..." I thought.

"But you should go eat something first. I'm hungry too, I'll go with you." Suggested Armin.

"Sure."

In the dinning hall, I spotted Jean sitting with Connie. Both of them silent. "Jean?" I called.

Jean's depressing gaze briefly looked up for a second. "Ah, it's you." He uninterestedly said.

"Let's just leave him be for now. Marco's death is really affecting him." Armin whispered while gently dragging me away. He lightly gasped, realizing the consequence of his words, "oh, no I'm so sorry, Marco is your friend too... I shouldn't mention him."

I sighed, staring at the ground. "It's alright."

I finished my meal despite not having any appetite. Then, I went out to untie the horse and said goodbye to Armin. I walked out of the city on foot, leading the horse's leash in one hand. A young soldier on patrol stopped me on my course and asked, "Miss, your uniform indicates that you are still a Trainee, do you have a warrant for that horse?"

"Ah, yes I do." I searched for it and handed it over.

From afar, the tall man looked like any other soldier, but while he was examining my paper, I felt an unexplainable sensation.

"You are good to go." He swiftly refolded the paper and gave it back to me. Suddenly, a shocking look flashed in his gaze, but quickly softened like nothing happened.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Hm... It's nothing. You resemble someone I know." He said simply.

"How nostalgic," I thought. "Somehow, he...also reminds me of **him**." Suddenly I paled, my heartbeat accelerated to the point I felt my whole body was burning up. I wanted to speak, but only let out brittle breaths. My mind was going nuts like it's going to snap: "no, stop it, it's not even possible! Calm down!"

Ready to continue his patrol, the soldier realigned his firearm against his body and said: "your warrant is fine, you are free to resume your task." He turned around and walked off.

"H-hold on there, are you... from Shiganshina?" I finally let out those words, pressing my palm against my chest as hard as I could as if my heart will tear into pieces if I don't do it.

The soldier froze on the spot. The word 'Shiganshina' worked just like magic. "Why... yes I am. Why do you wish to know?" He tried to suppress any special emotions in his tone.

"That's because－I'm really that person!" My voice almost broke.

His firearm dropped to the ground. A few droplets moistened the soil underneath his steps. Even though he had his back facing me, I could tell he was crying.

"It's really you..." He carefully pronounced every word in an almost tremulous voice.

"Turn around, Maximilian!" My breath choked, I finally cried.

We buried each other in a longing embrace. All these years, my life force was driven by someone who I thought had died. Everyday, my thoughts were with him. My personality changed because of him, my philosophy changed because of him, my reason to live changed because of him. And that person is in my arms right now, sane and alive..!

I pulled him away, examining his every feature. Now a proud soldier, his face really matured. Those once beautiful, yet innocent blue eyes are now dulled with exhaustion. My fingers ran through his bright colored hair, now much longer, tied up in a ponytail.

"Why are you letting your hair growing so long? You look almost like a thug." I lightly chuckled.

"It's a personal preference. But I can cut it if you want me to." He smiled.

I was buried in such happiness that I failed to remark his uniform's emblem－a noble emerald horse. That's right, after the battle of Trost, the inner wall transferred many Military Police on patrol inside Wall Rose.

Weren't you the one who despised the Military Police? And yet you became one!?

"What's the meaning of this, Maximilian?" My smile disappeared. "Your affiliation."

He gazed down. "You have the rights to hate me for this. After what the Titans did to us back in Shiganshina, I finally understood why people desperately wanted to live in the inner wall."

His words left me dumbfounded, but soon, all those feelings transformed into anger. I couldn't control my urge and slapped him in the face. My palm burned up with heat. I felt this whole world was a big, cruel joke. Who was I living for in the past five years!? The hero who gave me courage and my own goal is forever dead.

I yelled in utter fury: "the Colossal Titan breached a hole in Trost just a few days ago－while the city broke into chaos, you coward Military Police was hiding in the safe corner like you always did! Do you know how many soldiers died?! Many trainees lost their lives, and their dreams! If you slackers made any slight efforts in that battle, things would be different! I would respect you even if you chose to join the Garrison!"

I regained my rational mind and regretted my action and words. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He calmly said.

"I never thought things would turn out this way." I said, wiping clean my face and wrapped the horse rein around my hand. I left.

***Little note to readers: in case you forgot who Maximilian was, he was Freya's childhood friend who "died" in year 845, when the Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria. He was the most important person in her life and she devoted herself in the Trainee Squad into becoming a remarkable soldier to honor his memory.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Levi

**Chapter 18 – Levi**

Nature's scenery was nice enough to appease my mind from the overwhelming events. Galloping on the horse, I followed the map's trajectory, spotting a messy trail of hoof marks in the soil. The traces were relatively fresh; undoubtedly, they belong to the Survey Corps.

Upon reaching a great depth within the forest, a solid castle came into view. "This must be it." Ivies densely covered the lower part of its stony walls, mosses grew out from the cracks. Strangely, this castle, which lied in a verdant setting, lacked an outer layer of defense. But I guess that wasn't a necessity, since its location was even safer than residential towns'. That is, if Titans were the only predators.

I pulled the rein to halt the horse, dismounting it. The animal was tired, as it began to paw the soil. "Let's get you to a nice resting spot," I said, leading it by the leash. I toured halfway around the castle to find no one around. Then, I spotted a stall sheltering several other horses. A female soldier put down her feeding bucket as soon as she noticed me. Judging from her green cape with that emblem, she belonged to the Survey Corps.

"You are..?" She curiously asked. "Hello, I've been asked to transmit a message to a soldier under your custody, Eren Jaeger." I said. "I have a warrant from the Military Police if you need."

"For Eren? Come with me!" She said, smiling. "I'm Petra, by the way. From the Special Operation Squad."

I returned the greeting: "please to meet you, my name is Freya Eichmann."

Petra gave my horse some fresh water and led me into the castle, then down the dark staircase. "That chamber is where he is staying at the moment." She pointed to a locked door. "Now I must go inform our squad leader about your arrival. See you around!" She quickly left.

I called: "Hello, Eren?" No answer. I knocked twice, "Eren!" Behind the door came the sound of a porcelain object crashing against the floor. **"Right away! I'm coming!" **Somebody edgily cried out. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" The chamber door abruptly opened, revealing a nervous Eren, dressed in a plain white shirt.

"Uh, hi Eren..!" I raised my hand as a sign of hello. "Eeek!" The boy squeezed shut his eyes and jerked up his arms to cover his face. "What's with you all of a sudden?" I asked, extremely puzzled. Just by opening my mouth, I made him jump, again. He cautiously uncovered his frightened eyes and sighed, "oh, it's you, Freya."

I raised an eyebrow in great confusion. The Eren I knew was impetuous and fearless. After merely a few days without seeing him, he became completely unrecognizable, like a tamed beast. And this guy turned into a Titan? Ha.

Eren welcomed me inside and we sat down. "So, what brought you all the way here?" He asked, with a bit of anxiety in his gaze. "Armin and Mikasa still have some questions to answer the Military Police, so they can't come here. I have a letter for you, on their behalf." I took out Armin's envelope from my uniform. "T-thank you. The way to our head quarter is pretty far, you know..." Eren opened it and scanned through the content. His eyes increasingly narrowed with frustration as he read further. "Tch, Mikasa you really got to stop doing this... I'm not your little brother or a kid anymore!" There, a bit of his former self surfaced again. I could confidently guess that Mikasa was the author of that 'what-ever-made-Eren-angry' letter.

"By the way, Eren. Since when did you become so...jumpy?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"That's because I gave him a good beating in the court. A lousy talker like him needs to be tamed into submission." A new voice startled the two of us, **especially** Eren.

"Good morning, Corporal Levi!" The boy jumped from the *settle and saluted. "...Levi? Oh crap!" I thought, sweat ran down my back. Eren quickly signaled me to do the same with a glare. Right, I almost forgot since I was nervous. "Sir!" I stood up and saluted. The man leaning by the doorframe was really Levi, the Levi I saw in Trost.

_*A settle is a long wooden bench with a high back._

"Oh? It's you, out of all people." His cold gaze looked at me. Levi unfolded his arms and walked in. The more he approached, the more obvious became the difference of our heights. I never realized he was this short, but that didn't matter; the Corporal was still extremely intimidating. "Eren." He said.

"Yes sir!" The boy responded immediately. "If your business with her is done, go sweep the court yard."

"Yes sir, right away!" Eren ran off, leaving me alone with Levi. **Nooo...** The air around the two of us turned increasingly austere. Obviously, Eren was afraid of the Corporal, it all made sense now.

"Eichmann, is it?" Levi asked, without showing any particular interest in his tone. I replied, "yes, that's me." How did he know my name? Levi sat down on the same settle and patted the spot beside him, eyeing me. I took that as a non-verbal demand to sit down, so I did.

"Your name is on this years' roster list." He said, crossing his legs. "Now, which Military branch are you planning to join?"

"The Survey Corps, sir." I replied without thinking. A subtle sign of surprise showed in the Corporal's eyes. "What's keeping you from joining the Military Police, brat? You scored the 7th place." He remarked. I was so surprised that he knew this much about me, some random trainee. "I wish to defend humanity with the Survey Corps, so that the Wall won't be breached again!" I let it out in one breath, feeling a bit agitated for no apparent reason.

"That's good to hear. Once you made your decision, there's no turning back. Remember that." Levi said.

"Yes sir."

"Now we have two new recruits. The Commander thought there would be none this year, after the battle of Trost took place. You better not throw your life away on your first expedition. After all, you own it to me."

"Sir, does that mean－"

"Of course I remember you, brat. You were the only weirdo who didn't mind staying behind as Titan food." Levi said it in a matter-of-fact way. "But," he stood up, loosening his cravat. "It's a good thing, knowing you won't coward before the Titans."

"Hm?" The Corporal picked up the letter left behind by Eren and read it.

"Tch." He sneered.

"Anyway, from now on, I'm your superior. One thing I can't tolerate about my subordinate is their lack of hygiene. For now you are fine, but make sure your uniform is always spotless. You are dismissed."

Normally officers care more about their subordinates' performance, and yet Corporal Levi...


End file.
